Thanks, Azmuth Style
'Thanks, Azmuth Style '''is the eight episode of Ben 10 X. It airs on '''Cartoon Network', 29th December 2013, along with episode 9 and 10. 'Plot': Ben and Rook are traveling through space with the Proto-Truck, and then Ben asks Rook why they are here, and Rook tells him that Azmuth has a surprised, and Ben gets confused. So later, they see a green planet, and Rook says to Ben, "Welcome to Omniverse", and Ben becomes reaaly happy and smiles. After that, they arrive at the capital, Omnitrix City where they are approached by Azmuth that tells him that this planet is his greatest achievement. But then, Ben says that Malware may attack it so that he can conquerer it. Azmuth laughs and says that the planet's security is way bigger than Galvan Prime, but then a white masked man called White Z starts jumping through space cars and tries to shoot Ben, but Rook protects him with his Proto-Tool. Ben then tells Azmuth that the planet's security isn't that safe, so he transforms into Humungousaur and tries to punch White Z, but White Z manages to kick him in the face and then to shoot him with his weapons. The guards prepare to attack White Z, but he manages to overpower them easily, so Azmuth asks him why is he here, and White Z says that Ben Tennyson defeated his group. So White Z remembers the time, he was training since a child to become one of the greatest thieves in the universe by fighting cops, assassins, vigilantes and anti-villains. After that, Azmuth tells him that he his going through a dark path, and for that he needs to give up and start a new life. White Z laughs and then he fires at everybody, so Humungousaur, Rook and the guards try to stop him, but White Z manages to defeat them all with only a single grenade. So Ben is his human form tries to get up, and tells Azmuth to evacuate the city. Azmuth tells a guard to evacuate the city, so the guards start to evacuate the city, while White Z defeats another group of guards. After that, Rook begins a hand-to-hand battle with Whie Z, while Ben transforms into Rath, so Rath and Rook attack White Z. White Z gets easily defeated, and the guards arrest him, while Ben turns back to normal. Later at the Omnitrix's City Prison, White Z gets locked inside of a very high security cell, protected by laser screens. Ben and Rook go talk to Azmuth at the Galvan's Prison Base about Malware's ressurection, so Azmuth tells them that he suspects the Four Horseman of the Apocalypse. Ben and Rook get confused, so Azmuth tells them that the Four Horseman of the Apocalypse are an ancient society that seeks the universal justice by themselves. And that society is ruled by four powerfull aliens. And if one of the Horsemen dies, his son or daughter should take his rightful place. So Azmuth shows them the pictures of the current Horsemen: *Gar Red Wind (Horseman of War); *Attea (Horseman of Pestilance); *Voratia Rumbletum''' (Horseman of Famine);' But then Ben aks about the fourth Horseman, and Azmuth tells him that the Horseman of Death, needs do be ressurected, and that's when Ben and Rook remember the day they fought the Forever Knights and a ressurected Malware. So Azmuth tells them that they need to find the Horseman or their personal guard, the Contemelia Soldier. Ben then remembers the time he fought the Contemelia Soldier as Jury Rigg and Ultimate Jury Rigg, and the time he fought him and the bounty-hunters to protect Vilgax by using Toepick. After that, Azmuth tells them that Malware is probably going to betray them and steal their powers to create a new justice. While at the Four Horseman's Ship, the four horseman are having a reunion and start to talk about the deadliest criminals, but then Malware gets out of the chair and tells them that he is the deadliest criminal of all, so he creates two purple-black Galvanic Mechamorphs to kill them. Later Malware sits on his throne as he sees the other three horseman laying in the ground, so the Tetramand, the Incursion and the Gourmand guards appear and try to kill him, but Malware's personal clones defeat him easily, and then the Contemelia Soldier appears and promises his loyalty to Lord Malware. While at Omnitrix City, Ben and Rook prepare to leave and to find the Four Horseman's Base. 'Major Events: *'''The Planet Omniverse' ''makes its debut;' *'Malware''' betrays the Four Horseman of the Apocalypse; *'Ben '''knows the truth about '''the Four Horseman of the Apocalypse;' 'Characters:' *Ben Tennyson; *Rook Blonko; *Azmuth; *Omniverse's civilians; *Galvan's Guards. Four Horseman of the Apocalypse: *Gar Red Wind''' (WAR);' *Attea' (PESTILENCE);' *Voratia Rumbletum' (FAMINE).' 'Aliens': *Humungousaur; *Rath; *Jury Rigg '(FLASHBACK);' *Ultimate Jury Rigg '(FLASHBACK);' *Toepick '(FLASHBACK).' 'Villains: *White Z; *Vilgax (FLASHBACK) '''Malware: *Malware II; *Contemelia Soldier; *Malware's Clones. Category:Episodes Category:Unknown Series